


Felicia/Corrin B Support Exposition

by Hiro_Protag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fever, Naked Cuddling, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Protag/pseuds/Hiro_Protag
Summary: Years before the events of Fire Emblem Fates, Corrin was struck with a life-threatening illness. With his life on the line, his newly-assigned retainer Felicia must put aside her shame to save him.Imagining of the events described in Felicia & Corrin's B Support.
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Felicia/Corrin B Support Exposition

“W. . . w-water. . .”

Without a word, Flora tipped a tall glass of water against Corrin's lips. The master's body shuddered from the cold of the ice as it brushed against his upper lip.

“I-it's been almost a fortnight,” stammered Felicia, “and he hasn't been getting any better. Should we be worried?”

“King Garon already sent Windmire's best physicians our way,” Flora replied plainly. “We're just keeping him comfortable until they get here.”

“But they're still _days_ out!” her sister cried. “And,” she continued, lowering her voice back to a reasonable level, “I-I don't know if we're even helping him anymore. Nothing we've tried offsets his fever.”

Flora turned to Corrin, analyzing him; he was moaning and delusional. “We're doing what we _can_ , Felicia - even if that's not a lot.” Her voice reduced to a murmur. “It's not our job to cure him; we're just retainers.” The blue-haired maid stood up abruptly, wiping her apron down. “I need to finish mopping the eastern wing. Watch him, will you? Maybe you can do something.”

Felicia watched in silence as her sister swiftly exited the room, nearly slamming the door behind her. The maid's constant concern for her master's well-being had taken a significant toll on Flora. But it hurt her to see Corrin like this – especially for this long, without any signs of recovery or improvement. She grasped his hand in hers; he didn't even flinch. She had only been his retainer for a few months, but there was something about him that drew her so deeply towards him. The thought of losing him now, to something like this, was enough to drive her to tears.

The young maid began to gently sob as she clutched her master's hand. Given Corrin's stupor, she felt no shame in breaking down like this – although she dreaded the thought of expressing this kind of emotion in front of any other lord or lady. Her fingers traced her lord's palm, feeling the light creases and folds that denoted his joints. He was pouring with sweat and burning hot, but Felicia felt a calming wave fall over her as she delicately traced the details of his hand. Tears cascaded down her face; she didn't bother to wipe them away. In a rush of bravery, she placed her free hand against her master's boiling cheek. Slowly, his eyes opened, straining to meet hers.

“F-Felicia. . .”

The maid cried out in anguish, tangling her fingers through his; she sobbed into the blankets that covered the sickly lord.

Corrin jolted. Felicia followed, darting her head back up. Had she hurt him? Squeezed too hard? Pulling her hands back, she gazed upon a startling sight – the cheek where her hand was placed had returned to normal color.

Her _powers_. How foolish could she get? Her ice powers could absolutely offset her master's fever. Instantly, her tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. Placing both of her hands on his face, she began to pull the heat into herself. Corrin moaned in relief as a smile crested across Felicia's face. This was the best the lord had felt in weeks – she finally had a solution to help his anguish.

But this wasn't enough. She couldn't just pull the fever from his cheeks – his whole body was still baking him alive. She knew what she had to do – but the very thought of her solution nearly brought her cheeks to the same temperature as Corrin's. She gazed upon him – he was still nearly unconscious.

“M-master Corrin. . .” Felicia began in a whisper, almost embarrassed to speak. “I-I'm gonna do something – it's gonna help with your fever. Please trust me, okay?”

The lord didn't respond, but an indulgent part of the maid told her to continue anyway – even if she didn't have explicit consent. Gingerly, she pulled back the veil of covers that contained her master's body.

The clothes that covered him were simple – a loose shirt, tied at the chest, and a pair of shorts that did little more than visually obscure his unmentionables. Both were caked with sweat. She began with the shirt, the least lewd article to remove, although her shaking fingers struggled with undoing the knot of twine that lay at his breast.

As the top loosened, Felicia nearly tore it off of her master. Corrin shivered violently as his bare skin touched the cool, crisp air, and the maid apologized in stride. What revealed itself from underneath was exactly what she had hoped to see – a lean torso, toned beautifully, dripping in sweat. She pressed her hands beneath his breast, cupping his muscles gently. Neglecting her ice powers, the maid was lost in a stupor over the gorgeous ripples of Corrin's upper body. Catching herself, she swiftly removed her hands. The lord's eyes were still shut fast – Felicia breathed a sigh of relief.

The maid trembled over the final piece of her master's outfit. She was contemplating her plan – did he _really_ have to be nude for this? Taking a large, and mostly pointless, gulp, Felicia grasped at the waist of Corrin's shorts. With one swift, aggressive pull, Felicia removed her lord's last piece of clothing.

As always, her boldness clashed yet with her shyness – her eyes had clamped firmly shut just moments before. Mustering her courage, she opened them.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was very happy with what met her eyes. Corrin's crotch was, even in an entirely non-sexual viewing, incredibly alluring. The muscular thighs that she had gazed longingly at plenty of times before continued to extend through the area she had never seen. Lean muscles glistened with sweat in a virile frame around his genitals. There wasn't a single hair to speak of as Felicia ran her hands around the area – highly unusual for a man of his age, but nothing that she would argue about. Returning her view to her master's head, she watched him stir as she gave his abdomen a gentle, cooling touch.

This was inappropriate – she was taking advantage of Corrin. She needed to get this over with, and do what she originally intended.

“I-I'm sorry, Master Corrin,” she whispered, in no way audible to the lord. “T-that was way out of line.” She rose from his bedside, now towering over the nude body of her master. “I p-promise that this is to help you.”

With only a brief hesitation, Felicia began to remove her various maid garments. She closed her eyes, working through the motions to strip herself down. It didn't take her long until she was completely nude – she had done this hundreds of times before, after all. She took a deep breath – she wasn't sure if Corrin was lucid enough to watch her, and part of her was timid about it. Opening her eyes, she was able to see that her master hadn't moved a inch; he was still locked in his sickly stupor.

Felicia stood over the lord for a significant few moments. She knew exactly what her next actions were to be – but she felt so wrong going through with it. But she needed to do this – it would be the only way she could help Corrin. Climbing onto the bed, she lowered herself over the ill lord. As her body touched her master's, embracing the sweat and heat of his bare body against her own, she radiated her ice powers along her entire body. The lord gasped, his body shocked by the sudden cold. Pulling the heat out, she embraced Corrin's sighs of relief as his fever diminished.

It was a bizarre feeling; as her master's fever was drawn out, the heat entered her body in turn. While she certainly wasn't taking on his fever, she still felt an odd warmth flowing throughout her body as she wicked away a portion of his body heat.

Suddenly, Corrin's arms rose and wrapped around to rest on Felicia's back. He was lucid once more. With a significantly reduced body temperature, he felt better than ever; he clutched his maid's nimble body

“Thank you,” he moaned, still very weak. Felicia clung to him tighter. Together, they held one another, each of them just slightly warmer than normal. This certainly wasn't a solution anyone would approve of – in fact, it was likely that she could be beheaded for this if anyone found out. But for the moment, it was just the two of them. The maid couldn't help but begin to cry once more; from the crook of Corrin's neck, she finally said something he could hear.

“Thank _you_ , master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments and feedback about my work!


End file.
